The Internet has made it increasingly easy for users to conduct electronic commerce and online purchases using merchant websites and mobile applications. However, it has also increased the risks of fraudulent transactions, as well as the risk of data being compromised. Transactions conducted over the Internet can make it very difficult for a merchant or payment processing system to know whether the person conducting the transaction is the actual account holder. Thus, systems have been established to perform risk evaluations and fraud determinations.
Currently, for a typical transaction, merchants first perform a secure authentication process to authenticate the user performing the transaction, proceed through an authorization process to authorize the payment for the transaction, and then send the results to a fraud detection system.
This process is typically performed by merchants to prevent authorization processes being performed for transactions that may be rejected by the fraud detection system. However, one problem with this process is that it requires the merchant to send multiple messages to the fraud detection system and to the secure authentication process for a single transaction. Conducting this process through multiple message calls for a single transaction can be unwieldy, time-consuming, and resource-consuming for merchants in environments with high transaction volumes. Further, this process performs the authentication process in a same way for all transactions, which may not be preferable for some transactions.
Thus, there is a need for new and enhanced methods of integrating a secure authentication process for a transaction into a fraud detection system that are more efficient and less resource-consuming.
Embodiments of the present invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.